1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pinwheel toys and more particularly to a pinwheel toy presenting an unusual visual display produced by an electronic head with flashing lights which reflect off the pinwheel blades made from holographic film or the like.
2. Prior Art
Pinwheel toys are well known in the prior art. They usually consist of one or more shaped pieces of plastic, paper or the like, cut from sheet material to define a plurality of blades with a central orifice through which a pin or shaft is passed when the pinwheel is mounted for rotation on the pin or shaft. The pin or shaft is usually mounted perpendicular to another elongated shaft which is used as a handle. Wind blowing against the blades of the pinwheel causes rotation of the blades about the pin or shaft like a propeller, creating an effect enjoyed particularly by children.
Attempts are often made by pinwheel makers to create impressive visual displays with the rotation of the pinwheel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,507 discloses an electric lawn ornament having multicolored lights behind a pinwheel to produce an impressive visual display while spinning. Some pinwheels are also made to be visually impressive while not rotating such as by having various patterns imprinting on the blades. A prior pinwheel was known and was sold commercially, having lights on “wings” facing the pinwheel.
Plastic toys of various types containing dyes or pigments, even fluorescent, phosphorescent and dayglow dyes or pigments, are also known.